The end of an era
by Tristana
Summary: I kill to save my own life. I want to protect the ones I love but I can't help but striking, over and over again. I hear nothing but horrendous screams. I can't smell anything but blood, fear and fire.


This is a one shot, which, basically, is useless. Not exactly useless… It may prove you that I am still depressed . But you already know it. Why useless? I don't know, it is the first adjective that I have been able to think of when someone asked me to qualify this one-shot.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR - what a surprise. Except the song, "10th man down," which I borrowed to Nightwish. A great song… And… do you think anyone would be willing to pay me for writing things like this? I don't want to be paid, because I don't want the person who pays me to tell what I have to write.

POV: Harry and a Death Eater. But it can be anyone. I wrote it on the assumption that the Death Eater's POV was Lucius' – my little obsession… ;-)

Note: As a French girl, I don't speak English fluently. Please, help me and tell me if I made any mistakes. Thanx.

Quite nasty, so tighten your belt. And if you don't like blood, just quit this page.

**Tenth man down**

Pain. Screams. The War has begun and Death is here, her scythe at the ready.

Today shall be her harvest day.

_Today I killed, he was just a boy_

_Eight before him I knew them all_

Death is surrounding me, blinding me with mortal coil.

I am covered in blood. My blade's dripping. I have no choice.

_In the fields a dying oath_

_I killed them all to save my own_

I kill to save my own life. I want to protect the ones I love but I can't help but striking, ever and ever again.

Adrenaline is running in my veins while my blood is beating like mad in my ears. I hear nothing but horrendous screams. I want to get away, but every step I have a new adversary.

I can't smell anything but blood, fear and fire.

_Got me free bleed with me_

_Oh no, one by one we will fall_

One of my comrade falls. Without a word. My best friend.

My grip tightens around my wand. I have to end it all.

Maybe the pain shall go away…

_Down down_

_Pull the plug end the pain_

_Run and fight for life _

_Hold on tight this ain't my fight_

It wasn't my fight. I was jerked into it before I was even able to say that I didn't want to be.

Don't wan't be a hero. I just wanted to live.

But I keep on going. I have to.

_Deliver me from this war_

_It's not for me it's because of you_

I sold my soul to the devil. No turning back. I can't save the ones I care for anymore.

Bounded because of a oath. I only wish I could break it. It's to late.

I have to fight to stay alive.

_Devil's instant my eternity_

_Obey to kill to save yourself_

No choice but to bow. I had the choice and I took the left hand path.

My Mark is burning deep into my skin. The Lord's wrath is at work.

Two great wizards. Only one shall survive. I desperately hope it will be the Light.

I am tired of it all. Weary of the darkness.

Let the darkness shine and may the Light shimmer with hope.

_I envy the nine lives that give me hell_

_My path made up by their torn bodies_

My friends are lost. Where are they ? I do not know and it seems that I shall not ever know.

The Dark Lord is approaching. I feel Him, even if I can't see anything

because of the blood cascading around me.

I walk to meet him, trying not to shiver. My legs are barely able to support my weight.

Have to fight Him alone. I shall stand. I will not fail.

_Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust_

_Call me a coward but I can't take it anymore_

Feeling so frail against his tremendous wrath.

But it is a masquerade. I have to kill Him.

Stand up and fight. Fight your destiny.

_They wait for me far back home_

_The live with eyes turned away_

No one dare to look at him.

The Survivor, once again…

The child who never had the choice.

No childhood, no recklessness.

Beside him, His corpse. He was the last to fall. Some of His followers are now standing.

Proud, even if they know they are lost. The already lost their soul. Life doesn't matter at all.

_They were the first ones to see_

_They are the last ones to bleed_

But blood is everywhere, covering everything with a reddish veil.

Blood flowing wild from wounds.

Blood on the hands of the survivors.

No glorious victory.

_The ultimate high as all beautiful dies_

Where Death had laid her scythe, nothing shall grow again.

Battlefield brown and red for blood. Blood nourishing the Earth and the crows

Feasting on barely cold limbs. Not only the villains'…

Not a battlefield but an open-air graveyard. Disheveled bodies are lying or piled.

Painful, chilly screams are heard now and then when a loved one's body is found in the rubbles.

Desperate cries when someone is missing.

Is he alive? Is she dead?

Ignorance is the worst. There is the masterpiece of Voldemort: even dead

He continues to give away pain and sorrow.

In death, Lord Voldemort proves that his power was far greater than imagined.

And if the remaining Death Eaters are condemned…

Will it cure the evil their Master had done ?

Wounds shall never heal and numerous years shall pass before

Voldemort actions' are forgotten.

The end of a war but how many others shall shake the Wizarding world?

May the Death Eaters die. But their families shall avenge their dead.

Today, we assist to the end of an era.

Today, a new rancor shall born in the heart of men.

And a new era shall begin, and peace reign.

Until the next time.

Note : are you alive ? If you are, please, REVIEW. If you're dead, condolences. What kind of flowers do you want me to lay on your grave?


End file.
